Your Hand
by Milk and Coffee AI
Summary: Mikoto's desperate for her otp to happen, both in her favorite anime series and in real life. AU


**Title: Your Hand**

**Summary: Mikoto's desperate for her otp to happen, both in her favorite anime series and in real life.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto despite how much I pay him to give it to me.**

Biting her lower lip, Mikoto tried to swallow the boiling laughter stuck within her throat. Swiftly sliding her thumb on the smooth surface of her phone's screen, she excitedly scanned the contents written on the black device, ignoring the blinding brightness it emits. Soon did her eyes sparkle as a particular sentence made her laugh causing her to loosen her control as she gave a short yet loud chortle.

The Uchiha matriarch realized her loud outburst and bowed her head, hoping that none of the men within the wide dining room heard her. Her soft plead failed for the act didn't go unnoticed as three pairs of charcoal black orbs turned and gave her knowing looks.

Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment, her hand trembling as she quickly pressed the small button on her phone's right side, instantly locking the high tech device.

Composing herself as she straightened her back and fixed her seat, Mikoto raised her head gracefully and gave her family a sheepish smile. This earned her a half meant scoff, both from her irritating yet well beloved husband and adoringly cute youngest while a soft chuckle came from her matured eldest.

"So…" Itachi began as they resumed their quiet dinner. "Care to share your networking life, QueenOfFans3?"

Never in Mikoto's life did she imagine herself forcefully spurting the water she was drinking on her husband's face. It was a good thing that her husband could control his emotions well as Fugaku simply wipes the liquid off with an indifferent face.

"I am a bit curious, too." Fugaku suddenly spoke, returning his gaze on their food. He was beginning to question his wife weird antics.

To the Uchiha patriarch, seeing his wife alternate her features from grinning and trying to hold her laugh back to sniffing and wiping her tears away is perplexing. Never in their marriage life had he seen her show different kinds of emotion in just a span of an hour. He should probably speak with a certain red habanero for infecting his beloved wife

Mikoto felt like a poor deer caught in a bright spot light, just when she thought that she'd managed to keep her 'new' hobby in secrecy.

She glanced at the look on her eldest son's face. He sports the same look he'd show when answering a relatively hard math question or when he's fixing a 30x40 cm large puzzle.

Mikoto knew she had no escape, especially when her youngest did nothing to shield her from their dominating aura. Where had her obedient little boys gone?

Truth be told, Mikoto began her fangirling life when she realized that her two sons no longer needed her 24/7 TLC (which is about time in Sasuke's point of view considering how his mother would literally stalk him to school until recently. He's 16 now, for crying out loud! He's even driving his own car now.)

She borrowed Itachi's laptop for research porpuses (She just couldn't believe Itachi doesn't keep a stack of porn magazines under his bed, she had to know that his watching naked ladies somehow or else the inkling feeling that he's gay wont disappear.) when she stumbled upon a site called fan fiction. She didn't know how she went from browsing through her son's facebook account to reminiscing her favorite anime show until she read the whole manga of Taruno (a/n: its Naruto). She marvled at how the story in fact is still on going and began to look for the pair she used to ship. Sasuke was still small when the anime first aired and due to boredom, she watched whatever show her son picked, never during that time did she thought she'd grow addicted to it until now. After reading the latest chapters, she began to crave for more, her iinner fangirling mode quickly resurfacing until she ended up with her current paradise. The site provided her unsatisfied soul with different stories ranging from angst to romance with her favorite Taruno otp, Hana and Daisuke. It truly was the best place for those poor souls who wished nothing but the best for their favorite couples.

It didn't take long before she was reading one fan fiction to another, joining various sites just to support her OTP. HanSuke by far is her life, something that brought color to her dull house wife life. Before she could dwell in her lala land further (dreaming for black haired green eyed babies) she heard a loud clearing of their throat to her right. Like a lost child, Mikoto turned her gaze to her youngest child.

"The internet isn't a safe place, mother." He began, Fugaku nodded his head in agreement. "It is full of foolish people who are too much of an idiots to realize that seating inside a cold room staring all day at their computers would never bring their fantasies to life. Not to mention the fans, those rabid beings are too crazy to be considered humans. To them, human rights does not exist as the law does not reach their realm. Let's not forget how it is a place where-"

BANG

Fugaku paused as all the table wares shook from Mikoto's outburst.

"I apologize but I've lost my appetite." She excused before standing up to leave the room. The lady of the house made sure to vocalize her annoyance as she stomped loudly out the large dining room, all the occupants, even the maids terrified of her burning temper.

"Hn." Fugaku sighed, watching his fuming wife leave the room. Sasuke tried hard to hide the guilt on his face but failed.

"You just insulted one of those you call too rabid to be considered a human, otouto"

Sasuke stomped on his brother's feet.

...

Mikoto is beyond furious.

How dare they disrespect her newly found hobby. When Fugaku began to golf, never did she spoke ill against it despite how expensive it was, nor did she force Sasuke to stop his football career despite how dangerous the sport was. Heck, she even sponsored Itachi's basketball team when she heard that they needed the financial help. She'd been a constant support to each and every one of them and now that she finally found something worth her time, they insult her.

None of them would understand the bitter feeling of the unconditional love and loyalty she has for her one true pairing.

Lying on the huge satin king sized bed of her room, or rather her and Fugaku's room, Mikoto shouted for the maid to not let anyone in, particularly her beloved husband who sided with their son. He has to pay for the consequences of his action; their promised night would have to wait.

Rolling on the white sheets of the bed, the raven haired Uchiha still couldn't contain her anger as she muffled a loud scream on one of their midnight blue pillows. She knew that she was acting far from the graceful lady she was but Mikoto couldn't stop the emotions that boiled within her. Never in her life had she felt so alive just by imagining her favorite Hana and Daisuke. Now she knew just what the niece of her best friend Kushina felt as she watched her fawn over her son. But this doesn't mean she approves of the red haired girl, the young teenager is too clingy for her liking.

Giving out a long sigh, Mikoto chose to unlock her phone and begin her interrupted reading.

When her eyes met the black letter on her screen, Mikoto was then again in another world.

_"TARUNO!"_

_Hana's eyebrows twitched as she watches her blond haired team mate fly to who knows where. She has had enough of his perverted mind, thinking that she would even do such 'crude' act with their newly returned friend._

_Not that she would never make love with Daisuke when given the opportunity._

_Hana gave herself a chakra filled slap, earning incredulous looks from the people around her._

_Hana needs to get a hold of herself. Daisuke would never even let her love him, the memory of his baritone voice reverberating through the field before she allowed herself to be consumed by his illusion entered her mind._

_"Was she having fun in her little make-believe fantasy of true love?"_

_Her heart ached._

_'No. I didn't, and never did I truly smile since the day that you left.'_

_"As for me , I have absolutely no reason to love her…"_

_'I already knew.' She whispered in her mind. 'I've stopped dreaming of you loving me.'_

_"And likewise, I can see no reason why she would love me."_

_With those words, it felt like she died._

_Despite every sin he'd made, Sakura found strength because of him. It might be foolish but her feelings pushed her to the woman she is now._

_'Daisuke-kun would never see reason, and the truth is, I've never really understood it myself.' The heart she had beating inside her chest just continued to pump for him, the warmth spreading through her veins just never ceased to stop whenever her ears hear his voice._

_She wanted nothing more but to simply love him and if that too is illegal then perhaps it's time for her to extinguish the cold flame in her heart._

_A handful of love letters and gifts have been given to her after the war, each claiming to harbor the love that she doesn't even deserve. Hana knows, hopes, wishes to learn to love another. She prays that one of those would be able to mend her heart._

_Being trapped in Daisuke's illusion had cut the last string she had for loving him. Although she would continue to do so, Hana's spirit has finally given up._

_She could no longer listen to Taruno's weak attempts of explaining Daisuke's actions. It were nothing more than lies to her ears, a weak illusion that would never rekindle the flame._

_Hana has had enough—_

Mikoto wailed before she could even finish the sentence. It was simply to heart breaking for her. What if the real writer decided that Hana had had enough of Daisuke and that they no longer would end up together? Mikoto's small, motherly heart wouldn't be able to handle the agony that would follow if her first ever pairing wouldn't live happily ever after.

What would she do if her shipping failed? What if Daisuke ended up with that woman whom she harbors deep hatred named Kallen? She dreads what she could do, especially with the amount of money she has. She wouldn't want to humiliate her husband but as the saying goes, drastic times call for drastic measures, she wouldn't mind bribing the author of Taruno with all her fortune. Anything she would do just for her fandom.

All those things aside, she couldn't believe her online friend would even plant the seeds of doubt in her mind. Shidarezakura28 is the author of the very first fan fiction she has ever read, a finished story where Daisuke abducts Hana to heal his eyes. She learned that the plot was one of the most overused storyline in the fandom but Shi-chan's use of words and superb writing skills just enraptured the forty year old woman in a way that made her comment in every chapter. This in turn quickly caught the writer's attention and before they knew it, QueenOfFans3 and Shidarezakura28 became the best of friends.

Mikoto has read all of her thirty stories and has become her official beta reader.

After reading the latest chapter of 'Close to you' that Shi-chan gave for proof reading, Mikoto quickly messaged the girl.

_**To: Shidarezakura28**_

_**Subject:**_

_**240 characters**_

_**How cruel TT_TT**_

_**Message:**_

_**7338 characters**_

_**Shi-chan! How can you be so cruel! Just when I'm having a bad night because of my family! TT_TT Hana-chan should never give up on Daisuke! They're meant to be together FOREVER! If Hana-chan gives up, what would happen to the pairing? We all know that Daisuke's too much of an egotistical psychopath to realize his love for Hana-chan! Ugh! I can't believe you're doing this to me Shi-chan, and here I was thinking that I'd find comfort in your wonderful story! Please make a fluff to mollify my torn heart!**_

_**Love lots ~**_

_**Queen of Fans**_

_**P.S. I'm quitting as your beta. Really, I don't even know if I have to fix anything for you. This is just perfect!**_

Satisfied, Mikoto pressed the send button on her phone.

She returned to reading another story, not expecting a quick reply when she unknowingly checked her profile and found an alert from her private messaging.

**(2) re: How cruel TT_TT**

_**From: Shidarezakura28 5m ago**_

_**I deeply apologize for making your day worst; I'll update 'Predestination' to 'mollify' your torn heart, ne? :) Also, what happened? Sorry if I seem to be prying too much in your private life; I just want you to know that though I'm not good with giving advice; I'm a pretty good listener. Also, it's not that i do not want them to end up with each other, I wish Hana and Daisuke all the luck and supports their pairing but I just don't want to keep on dreaming. Somehow, I'm preparing my heart in case they really do not end up with each other. Trust me, I've shipped a pairing where the author keeps on showing scenes during the canon that the pairing would end up but when the series ended, the girl ended up with the wimpy hero. Not that I'm calling Taruno wimpy or anything. My heart just broke so much when the anime ended, it doesn't help that the heroine's personality coincides with Hana's. I'm a huge believer of opposites attract and I don't think my soul would be able to handle another huge heart break. But that doesn't mean I'll stop shipping them. The Fandom's spirit won't be easily crushed just because the author decided that Taruno and Hana are better off with each other or whoever he deems to be Hana's future lover. I should really stop my ranting now.**_

_**Sincerely.**_

_**Shidarezakura28**_

_**P.S. Please don't. I need your wholehearted guidance and you're the first beta I've had since no one ever presented to help me except you. Your words gives me strength to update and you never cease to remind me of my due date.**_

Mikoto smiled and began to compose her reply.

Far from the main city of Konoha…

**(3) re: How cruel TT_TT**

**From: QueenOfFans3 secs ago**

**My sons happened.**

Emerald eyes widened at the sentence.

'Sons?!'

The young teen had never expected her friend to be years older than her, heck, she has never even thought that there were people as old as her mom dwelling in the world of shipping and fandoms. The fact somewhat warmed her heart, giving her the hope that age would never hinder her fangirling spirit.

_**They learned about my new interest and my youngest didn't act too kindly with voicing his thoughts. This is what you get when you're the only female in the family. It's just that I found myself with nothing to do since my youngest entered high school. My husband spends time with me but due to his work, the only time we have for each other is during the night and I can't even last another minute after his chosen activity! Geez, that man is calm and collected but he sure is aggressive in bed. It's a wonder how we've only had two sons up to now.**_

The young girl mentally puked. She dwells in the land of shipping but that doesn't mean she's isn't innocent. Unlike a close friend of hers who loves Yaoi, the teenage girl has never read a fanfic or a manga above the rating T. She refuses to dwell on those lemony matters until the day of her marriage night, experience be damned! That's also the reason why she refuses to open her tumblr account. One HanaXDaisuke fan art was enough to scare her away from the website, yet here is her troubled friend, openly sharing her love making with her husband.

'Does she think I'm a mother too?'

_**I'm sorry to be ranting about my personal life. Anyways, I do understand your reason. Thank you for preparing my delicate heart for the uncertain future.**_

_**Although, I'd like to reassure you that Hana and Daisuke would end up together, by hook or by crook. That I promise you.**_

A cold shiver ran down her spine.

'Why does it feels like she isn't kidding?'

Clicking the message box, the sixteen year old girl prepared to type another reply when a series of knocks resounded from her bedroom door.

"Honey." She heard her father drawl. "Don't want the cat to steal your food now, do we?" He laughed whole heartedly.

"We don't even have a cat, tou-san." She replied, her hands typing furiously on the key board.

"Well, I'll be the cat if you still refuse to leave your room!" Her mother shouted, making her cringe from her loud voice.

"Just a minute!" She shouted back, placing the a few loose strands of her pink locks behind her ear.

"Your food can't wait for another minute, young lady!"

'Her stomach growled at the mention of food. Her fingers quickened there pace.

"You have ten seconds, young lady!"

Her pink brows furrowed.

"10!"

"9!"

"Don't wait for me to come up there!"

The pink haired girl yelped.

"5"

"4!"

"3-"

"Coming!"

Sakura smiled to herself. 'Guess I should be thankful that I'm not the only girl then, ne, Queen-san?'

…..

Mikoto's resolve crumbled.

_**From: Shidarezakura28 5m ago**_

_**I'm sure your son is just worried about you, Queen-san. My mother does that all the time with me. Anyways, I should be going now or else my mother would throw my computer out our house again. It took me half a year to get a new one.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Shidarezakura28**_

Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought that her Sasu-kun's feelings. How can she be so ignorant? Of course her family loves her, they're just too protective of her.

Wiping the tears that spilled from her eyes, Mikoto stood up from her lying position.

Her thumb was about to press the lock button of her phone when she saw her friend's postscript.

_**I don't really know how to say it but I think you should know. I'm not really comfortable with 'the talk' and I don't think my sixteen year old heart would be able to stand lemony stuffs.. Hope you all the best with your family!**_

**"**EHHH?"


End file.
